My Little Pony: Going Into the Storm
by Benjamin Storm-OC
Summary: (Alt Reality) During the events of Into the Storm. The group races to get back to the high school and warn them about the powerful tornado forming. But when the Titus is ambushed by multiple tornadoes it gets lifted in the air and thrown a bright light with everyone in it. While in Equestria the ponies have been dealing with uncontrolled weather when a portal spell backfires.
1. Tornadic Flight Part 1

Tornadic Flight Part 1

* * *

><p>For the past several hours. The quiet town of Silverton Oklahoma is being decimated by an onslaught of powerful tornadoes.<p>

After racing across town to find his son Donnie. Gary Morris, and his Trey Morris had finally reunited with their family member Donnie after the industrial park was flattened by a powerful tornado earlier.

Once the family was reunited an unexpecting arrival came to help out.

Roaring through the gate of the lot was the six ton metal beast known as the Titus. Jumping out the door was a very exited and worried Pete.

"Thought you could use some help." He says walking to the group.

" I never that I would be happy to see your face again." The scientist Allison Stone said back as he jumped in the weather van. As he popped back out he was holding large black cases.

" Video hard drives." He says putting them in his coat.

" Theres the man I know."

" You were done there?" He asks pointing to Donnie.

"Yeah..."

"Camera rolling and all."

"Yep."

At that he smalls slightly and swings his arm is a fist pump fashion.

While standing up Trey is suddenly drain to attention as a powerful lightning strike cracks behind him. Looking behind he looks up and sees a the intensely swirling clouds in the distance.

" Guys we can't say. We need to get out of here!." He yells when pointing.

"Pete are you able to..."

"On it." He says when quickly jumping back to the bumper of the Titus. Bending down he unlocks the 5-ton winch and yank it towards the van. Allison reaches in and pulls out her laptop.

Opening it she searches for the vans main radar scan.

When she does her eyes widen in shock. On the screen there was a very large hook echo. A weather radar symbol meaning a tornado in possible. But this one was unlike the last ones. It was easily over 2 miles wide and growing. A smaller hook was also spinning very close to it. Tipping a search code she runs the scan as the models changed.

"We need to get out of here. Rotation of these will be reaching 250 easily if they touch."

*EEEEEHHHHH...SMASH*

At that sound they turn around to see the van back on the ground and Pete unlocking the winch."

"We need to get to the school and warn them." Gary says walking forward.

"Alright. Lets Roll!" He says popping in the driver seat.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later both teams were gunning it down the roads towards Sliverton Highschool. The school had already taken a hard hit by a EF2-3 from earlier. The building was in shambles and if what Allison was predicting than the storm could produce a tornado so powerful that it might shred it to the ground.<p>

In the van Allison just stared at the ever-changing scan. Beside was a shaken up Donnie and Gary at the wheel.

Meanwhile in the Titus Trey was sitting in back in the turret watching the giant storm continue to build. Pete and Lucas were up front trying to keep what the days events of played. But that can't stop thinking about what happened to Jacob.

In his mind Pete was screaming that he was the reason he died. Like what Allison said. He said that all that matters is the shoot. And when he even got closer to the Fire tornado he even yell he had to get the shoot. In a way he was slightly happy because Jacob was now getting the feel of it under his skin but the fact that he died by doing it was more unnerving.

" You okay Pete?" Lucas asks.

" I... I just hope this day would end faster."

" When we get all this footage edited. I'm retiring from chasing and placing this baby." He says tapping the dash-board.

" In a museum."

" What about my camera?" Trey asks over hearing them.

" At this rate kid I'll double your offer."

"Sweet."

" How we looking Allison?" He asks on his head set.

_"Rotation is still tight. I have little spin ups like earlier popping in and out but nothing solid."_

"Roger that. What's our path looking?"

_" If we take 24th Elston Road it should be a clean shoot to the school but it goes practically under the main rotation."_

" Are we able to core punch it?" He asks a little more curious. Core punching in not a save task to drive with. Vehicles like Titus are designed to take hard beatings by the hail and wind. But the weather van is still that. A van.

_"We could try but we need to haul ass fast."_

" Lets do it." He says putting more pressure on the gas pedal. Slowly the needle on the speed gage passes the steady 55 to a fast 70.

"Look guys." He says on the radio.

" I want to let you know that... I hope we are able to put this in the past after this is over."

_" Don't stress your self more Pete. Once this is over we can."_

" Roger."

"How we looking out there kid?" He calls back to Trey.

"Still clear."

_" Hey Pete I'm reading increased winds from 3 hooks... maybe 4."_

_"How are you looking?"_

"Still nothing..."

"Oh wait... THERE IT IS! ON THE LEFT!" Trey shouts.

"We got movement on our left side."

_"Pete the rotation is tighting. A nother vortex is going to spin up and quick."_

"There it is on our Right!" Lucas shouts pointing the camera out the window.

"WE GOT MULTPLE HORNIZES TOUCHING DOWN!"

"Theres another one."

"Theres 3...4... They're Everywhere!" Trey shouts from the turret.

_"Pete these things are moving to fast. The main rotation is going to make them collide with each other we have to get out of here." _

" ON IT" He yells gunning the gas. At that Trey looks to the left and watches two tornadoes spin about them selves smash right into a car garage.

"No...no...NO!" He yells spinning the turret so that he was facing behind the Titus to the van

" DAD! DONNIE! BEHIND YOU!" He says making Pete look back.

"Allison. Allison! You got sisters on your tail!"

_"WE CAN'T OUT RUN THEM!" _Daryl yells on the radio.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yells as the van loses control. The twin tornadoes had formed into one vortex and had sent a large guest of wind at the back end. The sudden hit had made Gary lose his grip on the steering wheel. Before he could regain it the van had jumped the curb into a line of trees.

*CRASH*

The van had collided head first into the line of trees just in front of the towns BigLots. The hit was so much that it had cut the engine but not destroy the vehicle.

"Is everyone all right?!" Gary yelled to Donnie and Allison.

" I'm alright." Allison yells standing up from the floor.

" I'm fine." Donnie reply holding his head from the sudden head ache. Gary looks out the wind shield and watches the other vortexes grow and come closer.

" COME ON!" He yells as he opens the door into the parking lot. Once he gets into the rain he was shocked as 4 tornadoes spinned about throwing damage everywhere.

Several yards away Pete slams the brake pedal causing the tornado tank to practically do a 1-80. At that last second of the end stopping a large tree near by began to shake violently.

"PETE LOOK OUT!" Trey yells making Pete gun it. Right as they get 10 feet away the giant tree finally snapped and smashed on the road. After the near miss the Titus roars back to the store parking lot. As they do the storm beings the pelt the vehicle with tons of wood and debris.

Before getting hit by an on coming car the Titus screeches to a halt beside the van.

Quickly everyone jumps out to help.

"YOU GUYS OKAY?!" Pete yells.

"We're Good!" Allison yells.

" WE NEED TO TAKE COVER EVERYONE IN THE TITUS!" He yells as everyone dashes to the truck. Quickly they all pile in to the vehicle as Pete drives forward to find an escape route.

" Pete we need to Go!" Allison yells.

"All the roads are blocked. I need to find a place to deploy." He says when steering the vehicle throughout the parking lot looking for a soft spot. Outside the tank the tornadoes continued their advance towards the team was they begin to shred out there winds.

"Dammit we're going to get trapped!"

"THERE! UP HEAD!" Gary shouts pointing to a gravel sight in a part of the lot under construction.

" That will have to do." He says gunning it to the spot. Once they get on top Pete locks down the parking brake and begins to flip the switches above the windshield. Slowly the large outriggers on the vehicle begin to swing out and extend their lengths.

" Okay Anchoring Down!" He says hitting the last switch. At that touch the four 10 inch long spikes shot out the cylinders into the gravel. The sound of metal and rock colliding/digging was heard even over the loud roar of the storm.

"Hang on!" Pete yells was he pushes him self into his seat by using the wheel. Everyone in the back does the same as the 7 funnels begin to merge above them. Allison looks out the passenger side window and watches the weather van become air born and lost in the sky.

But something catches her eye. At the moment the last sight of the van happened a crack of lightning had struck near it. But this wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It wasn't the common blueish white but more of a deep purple color.

Before she could continue to think she jumps back as a large two-by-four collides with her door.

"Allison!" Gary yells.

"I'm fine."

"Lucas." Pete asks looking back to see Lucas in the turret.

"Yeah."

" That camera better be rolling."

"Its good." He says pointing the turret towards the Biglots. Slowly the hollowing winds had ripped apart the front fact of the building. The sign that went across the store had flown off in one piece and into the air.

Pete had seen it to and pointed the camera to it just in time to watch it become airborne. At that he was in his happiest state because of what all the Titus's cameras are catching. He knew that when he would contact his agent that he and his partners would be rich.

But the joy became short-lived as the vehicle began to pull backwards. Putting the camera on the dash he regrasp the wheel and hold the main brake down to try to stay stable.

" Whats wrong?" Gary asks.

" She won't stay anchored." He says switching to all wheel drive.

" Pete this is getting to dangours."

"I already know..."

But before anyone could react they all a sudden felt the entire Titus shift to the right by 3 feet. At that the winds increase strength as outside looks more like a raining mess. Soon the vehicle beings to slowly bounce.

At the sudden feel everyone looks out the windows and watches as the ground behinds to come up and down.

"OH SHIT THIS AIN'T GOOD!" Trey yells pointing his hand-held to the window.

" PETE LOOK OUT!" Lucas yells ducking down. Before Pete or anyone else could react they are suddenly hit by a large object. Said object beings the Biglots sign that was airborne moments ago. The sudden hit had struck the passenger side end causing the vehicle to bounce in the air losing the spikes grip in the gravel.

Everyone beings to yell in terror as the vehicle beings to lift higher and higher into the air by the swirling vortex.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Pete yells as he holds on to the wheel.

As the vehicle climbed higher the winds became more broad as the vehicle was tossed all over the cloud base. Allison looked outside in horror. But something catches her eye.

The same purple lightning was flashing all around them.

"What is that?!" Gary asks holding on tightly to Donnie.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" She yells still watching.

At that second a powerful bolt of lightning strike the Titus surging through the vehicle. The sudden force was so much that everyone had lost concussions. After the blast the winds outside began to die down as the clouds became whiter and more clear.

Pete, despite nearly being knocked out cold continued to watch as the vehicle fell front first towards the ground below. His eyes filled with excitement and pure horror. Briefly he closes his eyes and waits as the detail of the land came to light.

Than...

**CRASH!...**

The sudden force of the vehicle landing had jolted everyone as the back end came to rest on the muddy land. Outside the vehicle wasn't destroyed for the fact dented. But was instead bathed with mud and debris.

Pete feeling the impact slowly opened his eyes to see a thick layer of mud covering the windows.

"Allison..." He said in a weak voice. Turning he saw that she was out in the seat with her head on the door. Looking back he saw that everyone else was out too. Still beaten out he goes and unlocks the giant door. Flinging mud everywhere. Carefull he swings his legs out and on the wet ground.

Looking around he realizes that he is surrounded by many trees. Each showing signs of tornadic damage. He quickly reaches in and grabs the camera off the floor as he walks to the front of the Titus to if it is damaged. But to his relief its still good. Holding the camera up he beings to film the Titus as the rain continues to pound against the armor. Slowly washing away the dirt.

*Crack*

At the sudden sound he spins around to face a clearing in the trees. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes had begun to close after reality began to take over. He turns and runs back to the door. Throwing the camera in the seat as he prepares to get back in.

Quickly he beings to lose his balance making the door swing shut and falls to the ground. Propping his back on the wheel. before he finally closes his eyes he watches as 6 objects with a mix of colors approach him and say something.

"Hmmm Twilight... think your spell did something more." A femme voice said before he finally falls to darkness.


	2. Spins,Swirls and Spells Part 2

Spins, Swirls and Spells Part 2

* * *

><p>Equestria<p>

* * *

><p>It has been chaotic in the sky city of Cloudsdale and the land city of Cantorlot.<p>

Both cities had worked around the clock to figure out a way to stop a force that has been destroying Equestria...

The weather.

Several weeks ago unicorns and pegasus at Cloudsdale Weather Factory were experimenting on a way to control cloud movement and formation from a greater distance without needing to be helded with touch. Most had thought this would be a break through for equestrian physics and was hoping for it to be a big hit.

It was a big hit for one way.

The day the project was hoping to be launched on had come with a dark side.

The scientists had made an error on how much moister and heat the clouds could take and as a result the 'Test Front' had become a raging storm system. From the event they had turned to their rulers, Princess Celestia and Luna to help stop the freak weather.

After the first week they arrived at Cloudsdale to help but was in for a surprise. The plan was to use hoove-driven clouds to surround a storm and the princesses could use their magic to break its main compounds up. But the storm had a different plan. It came to them.

Once it did the city was in shambles. Hail the size of grape fruit and winds up to 80 mile per hour had blown across. Leaving the area a mess. At this sudden event the Princess turned to her student/ new princess. Twilight Sparkle to come up with a way to stop or move the storms. She said it would take time to figure out what could be done to possible destroy the fronts and get the weather back to normal.

For 6 weeks the system had traveled all over doing have damage. Flooding, hail, powerful winds and even ice all spread across the land. 'But the worst was yet to come.'

(Thats a real Into the Storm saying.)

It is now half way through week 7 and the need to find a way to stop the front grew bigger than the storms themselves. But one day the sun shine had finally broken through the thick black sky as Twilight had finally found what could be done.

She would cast an Atmosphere Rif where she would send large amounts of the higher atmosphere into the heart of the storms in hopes of killing them. Word of this spread quickly as Cloudsdale began to prepare for another storm capture.

But instead it came to her.

The storm front was heading East towards the small town of Ponyville with a strength unlike anyone had ever seen. So pegasus say that this is more powerful than any other storm they had ever made in their history.

The Tornado.

The truth that they did use tornadoes to help in cases such as drain the town's rain reservoir was one because it was self-made. The strength of it was only a EF2 on the scale. But they say that the current conditions could spawn even more powerful tornadoes. Ones that no one has seen and thought possible.

* * *

><p>That day was now. The large storm system was already on top of the town putting down heavy rain and hail. Twilight and her friends, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash was racing throughout the the town trying to make sure that every one 'pony' was safe.<p>

" Twilight! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" A cyan pegasus named Rainbow Dash yelled out under the roar of the wind.

"I JUST NEED ONE MORE MINUTE!" Twilight Sparkle yells back.

They were all at the Sweet Apple Anchors apple farm preparing to do their first attempt at using a rif spell on the storm. She was just outside of the barn with a large caldera of bubbling red liquid. Around her was dozens of books flapping in the wind with a verity of plants and other positions.

" Is it ready Twi?!" A orange earth pony asked when racing from the house.

" I just need to hold it until its in range AppleJack. Than I can focus it into the storm." She replys.

"INCOMING!" A pegasus yells fling straight at the pair. In a swift move Apple brings her hooves around Twilight and pull her down just in time for Rainbow Dash to zip and land over them.

"Rainbow!" Twilight snarled.

" Buck Dash, you almost took off our darn heads."

"Sorry... guys... but... its... coming." She said between breaths.

"How far out?" Twilight asks throwing in the last ingredients.

" At least... a mile. Maybe... less."

"But we have a problem. There was at first 3 to 5. Now its one big one with little ones at the bottom."

" You mean it has multiple vortices ?!"

"Yeah. If this is going to work you need to aim high and on the spot..."

*CRASH!*

At the sound of the lightning the girls duck down just in time before watching a apple tree explode into splinters. At that sign the wind begins to pick up significantly. Turning to the distance their eyes widen as they see a large, violent spinning mass of clouds and dirt ripping out across the fields.

"HURRY UP TWILIGHT!" Apple yells under the roaring wind.

" IF WE DON'T STOP IT THAN ITS GOING TO GO STRAIGHT THROUGH TOWN!"

" I GOT IT!"

Quickly she literally throws all the remaining items into the pot. It begins to shake violently as the color slowly shifts from red to a violet purple.

" ITS READY!" She yells.

" BY CELESTIA I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS WEATHER!" A white and purple unicorn comes running with 3 others. One was another pegasus with a pink mane that seemed to cover one of her eyes and the other a completely pink earth pony with a mane that was more like a cotton candy state.

"Rarity?"

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie...What are you doing here?!"

" Remember Twilight. No matter what problem we face we stick together."

"Alright." She says in agreement. But before the others could get closer a large piece of wood flies straight between them. After the piece was out a sight they turn to see that the tornado was now one solid vortex ripping tree after tree out of the ground, getting closer as it does so with its damage spire.

"TWILIGHT YA'LL BETTER BE READY!"

" I JUST NEAR A GOOD SHOT IN THE CORE!" She yells as her horn beings to glow a shaded purple aroma. At the same time the liquid inside beings to spin and lift out of the pot into the air forming a large ball.

Quickly the liguid mass began to constrian and glow brighter and brighter until a static charge was formed. Now in a energy form Twilight Sparkle points her horn and the orb towards the tornado and takes... a deep... breath.

*CRACK*

In a blink of an eye the orb is sent racing across the tree line and into the air. Arching upwards as it starts to be engulfed by the storm.

"YEAH!"

"WAY TO GO TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash yells hoove pumping.

But the mood was short-lived as the winds behind them began to pick up. Turning they went to the look of horror as a small satellite tornado had spawned just yards away. Soon the group began to get pulled into the rotating vortex as the rain fell harder.

Acting quickly Twilight places her self behind a well pipe. Using her magic she latches on to the others and begins to pull back but the sheer force of the tornado was making it difficult.

"Ehhhhhh... HOLD ON!" She shouts bringing them closer. Quickly they all grab together to form a chain like bond was Applejack, being the strongest of the group stomped her way.

" I... CAN'T... REACH!" She yells trying to grab Twilight's fully extended hoove. She was being held down and pulled from both directions. Straining her muscles.

"COME...ON..." She keeps repeating herself. But slowly she notice that Twilight was getting farther away.

"No..." She says trying to stand her ground.

"No!.." Now her front hooves were kicking in the air.

"NO!" Finally she loses her grip on the ground. She and the other 4 suddenly become airborne floating towards the vortex. But in the most unexpecting luck the vortex fizzles out and disappears.

In a loud thud the girls all fall back to the ground. Twilight quickly rushes over to help.

"You guys okay?!"

"We're fine. Just a little shaken up.

"GUYS LOOK!" Pinkie Pie shouts pointing to the sky. The girls turn towards the air as the rain started to let up. The large tornado that was spinning had finally lifted leaving a rain of debris to fall to the ground. The girls just watched as they had finally stop a storm but the moment had gone a different route.

"Hey whats that?" Dash asks pointing to where the tornado was. In the air was two beams of light that was being emitted from a large black object with strange objects on the sides. Quickly the object began to noise dive towards the ground as in a split second.

*CRASH!...*

The impact was so hard that they could hear it. Twilight being the curious leader of the group was wanting to investigate.

"Come on every pony." She says walking in the direction of the fall.

" Some pony could be hurt or worse..." She says as she and the others go into a gallop.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the girls were walking near the tornado's path. Trees were snapped and uprooted. Boulders that could weigh thousands smashed. But what was more shocking was when they had found a clearing. A long dirt path at least a half a mile wide went from their hooves over hill after hill.<p>

" Boy howdy... this sucker must of been going on for ya'r long time." Applejack stated in disbelief.  
>"I'm just happy we stopped it before it could do damage to Ponyville."<p>

" Now where was that... HEY TWILIGHT! OVER HERE!" Twilight starts but is interrupted by Dash.

Quickly the girls run over to her location. Once they did their mouth dropped. Unknown to them. They were staring at the mud covered Titus. The windshield wipers were just barely clearing the mud. But two things stood out more.

One was a large wing like object that was opened. The girls pecked to the side seeing the dark interior. Second was what was standing there. A large tan and blue creature that stood one two legs. At the end of its arms was a small black box that also had its own light.

Getting the better of them they slowly walk forward towards the creature. Until...

*Crack*

Fluttershy freezes in a second at the sound of the stick she stepped on snapping. The girls do the same as slowly the creature turns around and faces them while lowering the object. Now the girls could tell it was not skin but a coat and pants. The face had a strange looked to it mainly because of the mud and rain. Before the girls could react it turns and heads to the opened part. Only for it to toss the object inside.

Before it could do so itself its right leg slips making it fall against the wing making it shut closed. It falls to the ground and turns back to the group. Slowly shutting its eyes.

"Hmmm Twilight... think your spell did something more." Rarity said when holding a hoove to her chin.

"What is that thing?" Dash asked getting closer.

"Dash be careful!"

" Relax guys. Its looks like its out cold. Maybe because of the fall."

" I guess that is a perk. But what the buck is this thing?" Apple says walking around the Titus.

" I have no idea... hmpf!" She says before falling to the ground.

"You okay Twi?"

"Yeah but... what did I just trip on?" She says hitting the object with her hoove. Slowly she beings to clear the mud and starts seing yell and black.

"Come on Apple. Help me dig this thing out." She says digging more as Applejack joined. Quickly they began clearing more dirt until finally the saw the giant piston rod extension of the Titus's outriggers.

" Darn that's a big spike."

" Indeed..."

"TWILIGHT!" Fluttershy yells on the hood.

Quickly Twilight flares her wings and loops down beside her.

" Look..." Fluttershy says pointing to the window. Twilight leans downs and lights her horn to see better. She mouth drops to shock at what she sees.

"Guys there's more of them."

"How many?"

" If we count this one." She says pointing to Pete.

"I would say at least 8."

"I TOLD YOU ALL THERE WERE ALIENS!" Dash yelled out.

"They all seem to be knocked out to. The fall of their ship must have done the trick."

"Than let's get out of here. We don't know what they can do." Rarity says turning to walk back to the farm.

"But we can't leave them here. Alien or not they could be hurt and what if something comes to them."

" I agree with Twilight. But we will have to leave the ship here until later."

" I'll go get the cart." Applejack says turning and running off to retrieve the haul cart.

Several Minutes later she returns with a large cart on her back. Carefully the girls load up the people inside when also looking inside the vehicle.

"MAN THIS IS SO COOL!" Pinkie Pie says when sitting in the front seat.

"And... that's all of them..." Dash says taking deep breaths. She turns and sees that Twilight was holding the object in her hooves looking at the strange parts.

" Lets roll girls."

"Ah... Twi? Why are you taking that?"

" Well since we can't that thing I might as well take something back to study along with them."

" I just hope that this is the last crazy thing for a while..." She says as the group trotted off.

But little did anyone on both sides was that things were about to get hectic. In Sliverton the town was slowly crawling out of shelters as the sunny sky had broken. In Equestria, several hundreds of miles away there was large menacing clouds forming.

The ponies had barely gotten a taste of what it is like to go...

**Into the Storm**


End file.
